Prefabricated modular panels are used in a variety of construction applications, such as constructing interior or exterior walls of a home. Conventional panels used in construction applications are fabricated as modular segments and then joined together in situ to form the desired length and configuration. Typically, the size of the individual panel segments is limited by the size of the mold used to fabricate the panel segments. Conventionally, longitudinal stringers or transverse braces may be used to interconnect adjacent panel segments to achieve the desired length or configuration of the assembled modular panel segments. Moreover, in some conventional methods, ends of the prefabricated panel segments must be prepared or treated before the adjacent wall segments can be interconnected. For instance, in some methods, a wire support structure of the ends of the panel segments must be exposed, and then the exposed ends of the panels are joined together, such as with wires. Additionally, the exposed ends of the panel segments may be covered with a bonding agent, such as concrete, to interconnect adjacent segments to form a unitary structure. Accordingly, such conventional methods of forming and interconnecting fixed length panel segments may be time consuming, costly, and complex. Moreover, using custom size molds to form different length panel segments may be prohibitively expensive because a manufacturer of modular panels may have to stock a variety of mold sizes in inventory in order to produce a variety of different length modular panels to meet customer demands.
As such, there is a need for a method of manufacturing a seamless panel in a continuous operation, which can then be cut to the desired length. Moreover, there is a need for a method of manufacturing a seamless panel without the need for intermediate joints between adjacent panel segments. There is also a need for a method of manufacturing a seamless panel of any desired length using a single mold.